The present invention relates to providing mechanisms for splitting a file and merging files, and more particularly, to a method and computer system for splitting a file and merging files by detecting a motion input, such as a touchscreen input or a gesture input.
A variety of appliances, including mobile phones, personal computers, notebook computers, and tablets, are in use in daily life. Due to the wide use of networks, a lot of users use portable appliances to send files in the form of attachments carried by mails and store the files in Web storage. However, there is a limitation to the size of a file sent by email. The maximum size of a file which can be stored in a file system of Web storage is also subject to a limitation. The prior art that pertains to compressing a file and splitting a file into multiple partial files is very useful. Typically, the operation performed to compress a file and split a file requires pre-configurations regarding the largest file size, the number of partial files, file formats (e.g., .rar, .zip, .7z), and file naming conventions, for example.
However, the prior art does not provide a convenient operation method for compressing/splitting a file to be sent or stored into multiple split partial files before the file is sent or stored.